Mistrusted impressions
by Sheen Shan
Summary: I'm not going to force you to read it but if you don't it's your loss.Anyway it's new and improved. didn't like old one so reposted it. last one had 59 reviews, hoping for more now.quite an original plot though. Made new changes. D/G...OC/OC...R/HR...
1. Chapter 1 back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny boarded the Hogwart's express together and settled down in a compartment. Ginny then bid the trio good bye and went off to look for her boyfriend, who happened to be the king of serpents himself Draco Malfoy. Ron however disliked the idea of his little sister and a Malfoy going out together. Unfortunately he had no choice but to accept it as Ginny knew a lot of embarrassing things about Ron and had sworn to black mail him if he so much a made a noise about Ginny and Draco or if he ever decided to have a boxing match with Draco. So Ron sat down in the compartment sulking.  
  
Ron stared at the compartment door as if trying to burn holes into it. Hermione noticed this and laughed. "Oh come on Ron give it a rest it's the first day and you're starting your seventh year, act more mature for goodness sake". "If anything happens to Ginny I'll bash that little albino ferret to cookie dough" he muttered. "Oh Ron" Hermione sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Hey Ron do you know why Dumbledore didn't want Quidditch captain elections last year and this year?" Harry asked him. Ron brightened up at the mention of his all time favorite sport and replied enthusiastically "No but do you know that the Chuddley Cannons have a new seeker his name is Mike McAllery and to top it off he's just one year older than us isn't that cool?". Hermione sighed yet again and muttered something that sounded like "boys". "Sorry Hermione what did you say" Harry asked her. "Nothing just go back to talking about Quidditch it's the only thing you boys do best" she snapped. Harry shrugged and went back to chatting animatedly with Ron.  
  
Just then the compartment door opened and Neville, Dean and Seamus stepped in. "Hey guys" Dean, Neville and Seamus greeted them. "Guess what?" Seamus said "I heard that this year there will be a new student coming to Hogwarts to study". Hermione looked blank. "Well of course guys" she said as if she were teaching toddlers "There's such thing as first years". "No Hermione it seems like this new student will be in the same year as us" Neville exclaimed. Hermione gasped "but that's impossible"- "wonder if she's a boy or a girl" Ron wondered dreamily. "Well we'll just have to wait and find out" Harry said.  
  
They didn't have to wait long as the Hogwart's express chugged into the station. The students were greeted by Hagrid with his furry brown moleskin coat. "Hi ya Harry" Hagrid greeted them. "Ow are ya. Are ya doin ok?" "Hi Hagrid" Harry waved at him "Yeah thanks I'm doing great how about you?" "Well I'm a doing fine ok now I'll talk to ya later gotta take em firs years across the lake" Hagrid bid them goodbye.  
  
The three of them got into the horseless carriages that were sent by Dumbledore and they proceeded to Hogwarts. When they arrived at Hogwarts they went right up to the great hall for the sorting ceremony and the feast. As usual the terrified mob of first years were huddled by the door looking as nervous as usual.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and was about to make a speech when the doors to the great hall burst open and revealed Draco and Ginny hand in hand. "Why Mister Malfoy and Miss Weasley so nice of you two to grace the hall with your presence and for you to finally join us". Ron, who was sitting beside Harry, sank low into his chair and was turning a horrible shade of red. "I'm going to kill her! I swear I will kill her and that lousy little twerp. All hell is going to break loose and that little moron will beg and grovel at my feet." Ron kept muttering to himself. Ginny rolled her eyes and walked over to the Gryffindor table while Draco took his own sweet time walking to the Slytherin table with his hands in his pockets.  
  
Ron's fists were mauled into tight balls. Harry noticed this and whispered "hey Ron cool down". Ron seemed to relax for a bit. The thing wad that that year Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley's little sister was no more the shy little girl she once was. Yes Ginny was long over that stupid infatuation over Harry Potter the boy who lived. She had decided that this year she wanted attention and to do that she had to change who she was. Well what better way to start with then with make up and a new wardrobe. Money certainly wasn't a problem as being the only girl of the family of brother's who were all working except for Ron, they decided that this year they would pamper Ginny and gave her whatever she wanted. She was a total "punk" in muggle terms. She had that flaming red hair that fell down her back in ripples and she had highlighted it with copper streaks. She wore a black tube top with a belly ring and hipster silver pants under her Hogwarts robes. Well she had totally changed and no one was going to stop her.  
  
She was dating the most popular hot guy in the whole school, Draco Malfoy. Draco liked Ginny and she liked him. It was like they were made for each other.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat "now we will begin with a sorting". Professor McGonagall brought out the sorting hat and called out the first few names  
  
"Thomas Ingram"  
  
"Ravenclaw"  
  
"Alana Morientes"  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
"William Rockson"  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
"Ray Rodriguez"  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
When all the names had been sorted Dumbledore stood up with his eyes twinkling. Filch was going to put the sorting hat away when Dumbledore held a hand up to stop him. "Leave the hat there Argus we have just a one more surprise before we eat". Filch looked dumbstruck. "Students I would like you to welcome a new student from another school who will be joining us in her 7th year. However I would like to request that you do not ask her about her past as she has not had a very pleasant one that will be all and may I now ask you to welcome to Hogwarts Harriet Whitlow".  
  
A tall attractive looking girl with wavy shiny black hair approached the stool and sat down. She had blue eyes that seemed to reach to the very depth of your soul and her hair was pitch black.  
  
Draco Malfoy craned his neck to look at the new girl and heard his friend André Montague muttering beside him "let her be in Slytherin, let her be in Slytherin" over and over again. Draco rolled his eyes and smirked 'those fools' he thought 'as soon as they see nice legs they start drooling'. The dream team however was watching the new girl attentively as she seemed to be taking a rather long time with the sorting hat. It was most unusual as nobody entered Hogwarts in their last year. It just didn't happen.  
  
Just then the sorting hat opened its mouth to reveal the house and everyone gasped.  
  
(A/N: MUAHAHAHAHA I have left you all with a cliffe haha I am sooo evil and I love it baby… Oh well looks like you're just going to have to read the next chapter to find out!) 


	2. Chapter 2 great way to start theyear

(A/N: Hey there ok I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING..NOTHING IS MINE!!!! SOB*  
  
SOB*)  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
The brim of the hat opened wide and at last the hat shouted the house. "Well you had better be in.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
The new girl took of the hat and nervously walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ginny. "Hi" Ginny said reaching out her hand to the new girl. "Welcome to Hogwarts and Gryffindor". She greeted friendlily. "Hi" the new girl said taking Ginny's hand and gently shaking it. "My name is Ginny" Ginny said to the girl. "Oh ok my name is Harriet, but Ri for short.  
  
Draco Malfoy looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Ginny talking to Harriet. Next to Draco his friend André looked on jealously and muttered "now wouldn't Potter and Weasley and all their other dimwits just love to get their hand on a masterpiece like that?" "Hold up Montague you'll get your share once I'm done with her" Blaise Zabini said that evil gleam shining in his eyes. Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head 'these guys are too much first they shag the whole Slytherin population and now they want more?' he thought.  
  
Draco straightened his leather Jacket and waited as the food appeared onto gold platters. Then started helping himself to the food. In Hogwarts, the four separate houses each had their separate gangs. Each gang was usually made up of the boys that were there. The gang members were usually the fifth years and above.  
  
Slytherin had gotten "letterman" jackets to identify their members. Their jackets were leather, black, had Green cuffs with silver linings and collars and a silver serpent and a metallic green "S" stamped at the back. On the right breast pocket there was the Slytherin logo. (A/N: Don't worry this is not the "Hogwarts High".)  
  
The Gryffindors and the other houses decided to copy the Slytherins and decided to stand out by getting the jackets as well. They were affectionately referred to as the "bloody copycats unable to think of anything original" The Griffindors had the same kind of leather Jackets like the Slytherin gang however the Gryffindors had red cuffs with gold linings and gold collars. On the back of their jackets were a metallic red "G" and a gold lion and on their pocket was the Gryffindor logo. The Ravenclaw gang and the Hufflepuff gang had the exact same designs except for the fact that the logos were that of their own houses and the colors were that of their own houses.  
  
Oh did I mention the fact that all the animals on the back of their Jackets could move and make noises? Cool huh?  
  
These clubs and their jackets were allowed at Hogwarts but under certain circumstances, which the gangs were supposed to follow. The jackets were not allowed to be worn during classes and formal occasions such as dances, balls, banquets and other important occasions. They were only allowed to wear their jackets during parties. Which were obviously informal.  
  
Now enough of these clubs you'll find out about them later. So anyway Draco was eating when André said to Draco and Blaise who were sitting on either side of him "now why don't we go over there and introduce ourselves to that fine piece of artwork that Picasso himself couldn't top?" Draco merely stared at him. André knew that from the look of Draco's face that Draco wasn't interested at all. "Okay" André said slowly I guess it'll just be you and me Blaise" André said looking at Blaise. "That's cool man" Blaise said while chewing on some steak. When dessert had appeared on the table, André and Blaise walked over to the Gryffindor table and right up to where Ginny and Harriet sat. Draco sat watching from his table and sighed. He knew this was not a very wise thing to do with just two Slytherin against the whole of the Gryffindor population. He knew the Gryffindors would definitely not like their rivals to interrupt their meal. He had a bad feeling about this.  
  
Harriet was eating a piece of chocolate cake when she saw two shadows towering her. She looked up and she was surprised to find two good looking guys. One had dark brown hair and dark green eyes. He was tall and had an earring on his left ear. He seemed to wear black leather under his Hogwarts robes. His friend she noticed was wearing the exact same black leather jacket under his robes. His friend had dirty blond hair and light blue eyes. He had two earrings on his left ear and he too was tall.  
  
The guy who had dark brown hair and green eyes introduced himself and his friend "hey" he said flashing a smile showing rows of his brilliant white teeth. "I'm André Montague and this is my friend Blaise Zaibini we just want to welcome you to Hogwarts". Harriet could only manage a weak "thanks". Ginny looked up sharply at this and snapped at Blaise and André "get lose Montague and you too Zaibini and go back to the rat hole where you came from". André looked ready to kill.  
  
"Shut your mouth Weasley nobody was talking to you" André snapped as equally harsh as Ginny had before. "Oh yeah? who's going to make me?" Ginny taunted. "Why I ought to"- André growled raising his fist. Blaise quickly stopped him but by then the whole of the Gryffindor clan had gotten to their feet. Draco noticed this and cursed loudly "dammed bloody idiots" he got to his feet knocking down his chair and alerting all the other Slytherin members they followed him to the Gryffindor table. "Draco" Ginny exclaimed loudly seeing her boyfriend arrive. She ran over to Draco and he put his arm protectively around her waist.  
  
"You better watch where you walk Montague or you'll soon find yourself in a war zone" Harry said menacingly. "Wow Potter now you're so tough just because you got your sidekicks with you but you won't be tough for long" André said. "André" Blaise warned "come on let's go" Blaise said. "No André" said firmly "I am not finished yet". "Yes I think we are André" Draco cut off warningly. "Let's go" Draco said and he slowly walked back with the rest following. André reluctantly followed but not before telling Harriet "I'll see you around".  
  
After the Slytherins had gone, Harry sat down opposite Harriet. "Word of advice" Harry said "never mess with the Slytherins it only causes you more trouble". Harriet sat like a sponge soaking all of it in. It was hard to believe she was in this wonderful place. She felt so at home here. She didn't want to leave. "Are you listening to me Harriet?" Harry asked jerking her out of her thoughts. "Yes I am Harry" she said trying to assure him that she was listening to him. "How did you know my name" Harry asked her in amazement. "W  
  
If you were all over the Daily Prophet in the past few months and you were famous because you had defeated Voldermort and everyone loved you wouldn't everyone know your name?" she replied. "Oh right" Harry replied feeling foolish. He should have known that every magical person on earth knew who he was. "By the way this is Ron and this is Hermione they are my closest friends and I see you've met Ginny, she's Ron's younger sister" Harriet nodded. "Wait Harry can I ask you a question?" "Yeah Harriet go ahead" Harry nodded. "Who is that guy with an earring on each ear and the one Ginny was hanging all over?" "Oh he's Draco Malfoy son of the deatheater Lucius Malfoy". "I see" Harriet said thoughtfully. "Is Ginny dating him?" she asked Harry out of curiosity. "Yes" replied Harry, "and Ron isn't too happy about that at all!" Harriet laughed. "Come on Harriet let's go up to the dormitory looks like Ron and Hermione have already left. I'll walk you up there".  
  
André watched as Harry put his arm around Harriet and laughing, the two were walking out of the great hall. He growled "I'm going to kill Potter" he muttered. Blaise who was next to him had heard what André said and asked him. "What's so great about her? Montague?". "Well to tell you the truth I don't know" André replied. "Well if you don't know then why do you like her?" André sighed tiredly. "When I look into those blue eyes of hers I forget". Blaise raised an eyebrow. "I forget that I am to become a deatheater next holidays and I forget that my own father has killed many people with Lucius Malfoy. I forget that my sister and mother were killed by my father. Like I told you Blaise I forget everything". Blaise looked at him "You should be in Gryffindor because I just can't believe you'd say all those things". "Come on Monty let's go back to the common room" Blaise said and they were about to walk out the Great Hall when Blaise said "hey I think we've forgotten something" André looked at him then he understood. Then the two of them pushed back their Hogwarts robes and out their hands in their jackets and now they were ready to walk back to the Slytherin tower.  
  
Meanwhile Draco and Ginny were off somewhere having an incredibly good time together doing something that we were not supposed to know about so you can take it as indecent doings.I think you know what I mean.  
  
Back in Gryffindor tower Harry was showing Harriet around and then he took her to the girls' dormitory. He barged in when a girl said "Harry you know you're not supposed to be here". "Hey ladies I come in here so often I'm surprised you still tell me this". Harriet didn't want to know the reason Harry went into the girl's dormitory. Harry laughed knowing what Harriet must be thinking. "I go in there to get Hermione out" Harry told Harriet. Harriet nodded "Ah!" she said. Harry then decided to retire for the night but before he did that he handed her, her timetable. Harriet looked down at the timetable "double potions? First thing tomorrow?" she said out aloud. "Oh shit" Harry cursed. "Why" Harriet wondered "isn't Professor Snape nice to you?" she asked. "Are you crazy?" Harry goggled. "Snape nice to the Gryffindors is like when Voldermort wears a pink frilly night dress and sings nursery rhymes". "Oh that bad huh?" Harriet said. "Well Harry I've had a long day today I'm going to sleep". "Goodnight Harriet sleep well". "You too Harry" she replied and they went off to bed.  
  
The next morning Harriet awoke from her slumber and after showering donned a pair of black jeans and a light blue t-shirt and was walking to the common room when she met Ginny. "Morning Harriet, I mean Ri" Ginny greeted her with a smile. "Hi Ginny" Harriet greeted back. "Are you going to the Great Hall?" Ginny asked Harriet. "Yes" she replied. "Well I'll follow you then" Ginny answered and then the two of them walked to the great hall together.  
  
André was sitting down at the Slytherin table eating a blueberry muffin with Blaise and Draco when he saw Harriet walk in with Ginny. "There goes your girl Monty" Blaise told André. André looked sharply at Blaise and said "she's not my girl yet, but she will be.soon enough". The Slytherin gang sat huddle at their table planning their next party when they were interrupted by the morning post. Hundreds of owls swooped over the table dropping parcels and letters everywhere. Just then an eagle owl landed in front of Draco and dropped a piece of parchment on his plate.  
  
Draco unrolled the parchment and saw that it was from his father.  
  
Draco,  
  
It has come to my attention that there is a new student at Hogwarts. I want you to tell me what he or she looks like and what year the student is in.  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
"Wow that was the longest letter I've ever read" Draco muttered sarcastically. He then borrowed a quill and proceeded to reply to his father's letter.  
  
Father, Yes in fact we do have a student transferring from god knows where. She is a girl and her name is Harriet Whitlow and she is in her seventh year the same year as me. She has black hair and a fringe and has blue eyes and she is tall. Dumbledore has forbid us to ask her where she came from or why she is transferring in her seventh year and not her first. She is put in Gryffindor. Now if you'll excuse me father I have to go for potions.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Draco sent the letter off with the owl and made his way down to the dungeons for potions. Throwing on his Hogwarts robes, as he was not allowed to wear his jacket in class without his robes, he motioned for André and Blaise to follow him. The three of them entered potions classroom where everyone was already seated. The three of them sat down at their seats and waited for Snape to start his class. Moments later Snape came out of his office and sat down at his desk. "So" he said slowly yet his words were filled with menace. "Another year has begun and I have to teach a bunch of dunderheads" he said looking specifically at the Gryffindors. He then started a new school year by doing what he always did at the start of school. He opened the register and began to call names.  
  
He began with the Gryffindors as usual and oh boy were they in for it.  
  
"Finnigan"  
  
"Present"  
  
"Thomas"  
  
"Present" squeaked Neville  
  
Now Snape had something to comment on this.  
  
"Ah Longbottom one of my most beloved students" he said sarcastically as Neville grimaced. Snape however did not stop at that one insult in fact he was encouraged to go on by the sniggering and laughing by the Slytherins. "Let me guess Longbottom you have once again never failed to empty your head whenever it comes to a new school year. Well even Weasley isn't as bad as you". Ron turned such a bright red that even his freckles were covered by his blush. His fists were balled under the desk and Harry and Hermione were trying their level best to calm him down.  
  
"Granger"  
  
"Present"  
  
"Well Granger it was indeed a stupid question to ask if you were present as obviously you'd never miss a chance to show off to the world how smart you are" Hermione slid down in her seat.  
  
"Brown"  
  
"Present"  
  
"Patil"  
  
"Present"  
  
"Weasley"  
  
"Present" Ron growled through gritted teeth.  
  
"Why Weasley let me tell you something I hope to let you know that your little sister is so unfortunate to have a brother like you as her intelligence is disgraces by your stupidity"  
  
"Whitlow"  
  
"Present"  
  
"Whitlow I must say the Gryffindors are very lucky to have a clever girl like you in their house. They need at least one person to bring up their image".  
  
The Slytherins gasped. Nobody could believe Snape was actually being civil to a Gryffindor?  
  
"Potter"  
  
"Present"  
  
"Potter are you here just so you can save the day again? Wouldn't miss the chance to play the big hero again right?"  
  
Harry sighed and knew that this would be a long year. 


	3. Chapter 3 the great hall accident

Chapter 3  
  
Potions lesson was terrible and Snape as usual picked on everyone which was why Harry was looking forward to lunch but little did he know lunch would be a whole lot worse. Let me elaborate.  
  
Lunch was an event when all the gangs of the different houses got together to eat and relax before their other classes started. So anyway Harry and his group of friends were seated at the Gryffindor table. Ginny walked in chattering with Harriet who was laughing at something Ginny said. André looked at Harriet unable to tear his gaze away from her. He seriously didn't know why he felt this way about her. He was drawn like some sort of spell.  
  
Well then anyway would you like me to tell you the reason why chaos broke out? So it all happened when Draco decided to walk up to Ginny and suck the saliva out of her. Then things started going wrong.  
  
Draco walked up to Ginny talking in whispers and then pulling her in for a deep smooch. Parvathi who was thoroughly disgusted told Draco "hey Malfoy can't you do this somewhere else or go get a room for heavens sake". "Shut up Patil and mind your own business" Draco snapped back.  
  
Ron jumped "you can't talk to a Gryffindor like that just because you think you're such a big shot". "Well Weasley compared to you I am a big shot cause I have money" Malfoy calmly replied. Sensing trouble André and Blaise together with a few other Slytherins walked over to see what was happening.  
  
André walked up to Draco and stationed himself there "what's going on Draco?" he asked eyeing Ron who had his fists raised. "Nothing Monty just having a little chat with Weasley then WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE??" "Uh" André stammered. "WE'RE GOING TO PUNCH THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF EACH OTHER!!!"  
  
"Shove off Malfoy" Harry said and he literally shoved Draco. Draco shoved him back and Ron pushed Draco so hard that he fell on the floor and cut his lip. Ginny shrieked and ran to help Draco. André caught a brief glance at Harriet's face. She looked so horrified that she was all pale and white. André looked back at the guys fighting and said "hey guys stop it ok?" Then all of a sudden a knife was lunged at Ron who took a step back and instead Harriet got stabbed.  
  
Harriet felt the knife lodge into her chest and was thrown back by the force. She fell on the floor, hitting her head hard against the hard stone floor. Now she had two wounds, one on her head and the other was the stab wound. Both were bleeding badly. It took a moment for everyone to realize Harriet was stabbed. It was only when Ginny screamed did anyone do anything. André took off his jacket and placed it on her as she began to tremble slightly. Then he picked her up and carried her all the way to the Hospital Wing. André panicked when he couldn't find Madam Pomfrey. He gently laid Harriet down on the bed and noticed that his robes were wet and sticky from her blood. She had already paled so much that she looked like the exact replica of a ghost.  
  
All of a sudden the hospital wing doors burst open and Dumbledore followed by Madam Pomfrey and Draco walked in. Madam Pomfrey took one look at Harriet and gasped loudly. "Will she be ok??" André asked. He awaited the answer and Madam Pomfrey turned to look at him in the eye. 


	4. Chapter 4 guilty feelings and bad dreams

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked André in the eye. "I'll do my best" she told him. André looked at the old witch and nodded he knew Harriet would be ok.  
  
Dumbledore opened his mouth and said "Well Mr. Montague and Mr. Malfoy I will leave Miss Whitlow in your responsibility as she does not know anyone well except Miss Weasley". Draco and André nodded.  
  
Every day after that for four days André visited Harriet and stayed watch. Draco too but unlike Draco, André spent the night in the chair next to Harriet. Even visiting Harriet in between and after his classes. It had been four days since Harriet had been stabbed. Classes had ended for the day and André was visiting Harriet. She still hadn't woken up yet. There was actually no need for Draco to visit Harriet but Dumbledore felt that someone had purposely stabbed Harriet. He wanted Draco to look after Harriet and André to be there for her I mean since he was the one who practically saved her life.  
  
Draco walked through the hospital wing door the bell jingled with every opening and closing of the door. Draco cursed. He made his way across to Harriet's bed. He said to himself. guilt was burning through him circulating his whole body. He recollected what had happened at the great hall. Ron Weasley had made him so angry he wanted to kill Ron. He closed his eyes and wanted to burst and then all of a sudden a knife came whizzing past him and instead of hurting Ron it hurt Harriet. It shouldn't have happened.  
  
Draco seriously didn't know how he did it or why it happened but he was sure confused. He looked at André who was exhausted sleeping in the armchair across the room. If André had known Draco was the one who had stabbed Harriet, it would have shattered him. His best friend since, since Draco was born. Both their fathers were deatheaters and were good friends too. However both Draco and André refused to turn out like their fathers. This was the main reason why the two of them had been friends for such a long time! Draco heard a mumbling and saw Harriet tossing in her sleep.  
  
Harriet's POV  
  
She was in a room it was bare.The room was in total darkness. Harriet could only hear voices.  
  
"What about the infant my lord?" came a squeaky voice. "Kill it" Voldermort said effortlessly. "What about its mother?" "You can use and enjoy her all you want then dispose of her" Voldermort replied lazily. Faint screams were heard from the back. "Bring the baby" Voldermort commanded. "Yes my lord" this time a man with a deep voice answered. "Now kill it in front of me" Voldermort commanded yet again. "Yes my lord the man replied. He held the baby up and before Harriet could scream he slashed the throat of the baby. "Very good Montague" Voldermort commented "Yes my lord I'd do anything to serve you and one day I hope that my son will have the same opportunity and honor to serve you". "Very well Montague bring your son André and I'll have a look at him. Harriet gasped loudly tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
~Back to normal~  
  
Draco watched as Harriet tossed and turned then he looked closely and saw that she was crying. "Hey" he said shaking her roughly. "Get up". Still no reaction from Harriet Draco grabbed a nearby cold glass of water and sprinkled some on her face. She opened her eyes slowly and Draco shoved a glass of water into her hands. "Drink this" he snapped. "T-t-thanks" Harriet muttered. At the same time André woke up from all the commotion. "Where am I" Harriet muttered then she tried to sit up but then immediately a sharp pain shot through her head. "Ow" she groaned. André got up from his arm chair and walked over to Harriet. She saw him and shrank back into the bed. André looked a bit taken aback by her behavior. "Oh come on I won't bite Madam Pomfrey just told me to tell you that she'd be back soon and she'll change your bandages when she gets back. So I'm supposed to help you there" André pointed to the changing room.  
  
Finally Harriet seemed to trust him so she got up and the wound in her stomach hurt too much to walk properly so André had to help her. The minute André put his arm around her waist to steady her she tensed. 


End file.
